Księga II
My naprawdę jesteśmy wstanie zmienić Koszmar! J''ak każdego dnia wyruszasz wyzbierać maliny. Jesteś samotnikiem, twoi rodzice nie żyją, a tobą się opiekuje koleżanka z bliskiej wsi. Mieszkasz w jakimś starym drewnianym domku w lesie. Po zebraniu malin do koszyka wracasz do domku. Czeka już tam na ciebie Amy, znów z tą książką. Była fascynująca przynajmniej tak uważałeś. Jednak miałeś inne rzeczy na głowie niż czytanie książek. Szczególnie, że nie umiesz czytać. Amy musiała ci czytać, wstyd lekki co nie? Amy dała tobie jak zawsze trochę swojego obiadu od dziadka. Zjadasz jakbyś nigdy nie jadł, następnie dziękujesz Amy. Tak wiele ci pomogła, postanawiasz się jej pomóc w poszukiwaniu kolejnej księgi. Uznałeś, że to jedyne dziękuje jakie jej ofiarujesz. Podczas szukania atakuje cię dziki pies, zaczynasz uciekać, potykasz się i spadasz z wzgórza. Amy pobiegła po dziadka wtedy dostrzegłeś księgę z numerem dwa. Mówisz pod nosem, że warto było. Od wtedy mieszkasz z Amy iż masz złamane nogi. Nie możesz opuszczać łóżka. Amy szczęśliwa całuje cię krótko i zaczyna czytać księgę. Mija pewien czas...Aria jest królową, wszystko wróciło do normy. Do czasu gdy Kruger opowiada im o innych częściach krainy. Jedna z krain uważała się za najlepszą zaś druga posiadała bardzo potężnego władcę. Escanor od razu zapadł tobie jako mężczyźnie do gustu. Amy uznała, że jest zbyt potężny. Zbyt bardzo się zdziwiliście jak okazało się, że taki władca jest ojcem Leo. Szok totalny. Cała problematyka zaczęła się rozkręcać. Choć część krainy była oczyszczona...inne nadal zagrażały Geonosis. Umarli postanowili zbadać inne krainy, co było bardzo niebezpieczne. Po raz pierwszy pojawiają się wzmianki o bogach...Najbardziej ciekawiła cię historia syna śmierci siedzącego w lustrze. Zaś Amy interesowała się losami Detlefa i Leo iż byli pachołkami, maszynami do wykonywania poleceń. Grives i jego resztki wystraszyły was i śmierć ukochanej Leo dobiła cię. Zyskałeś, bo Amy wtuliła się w ciebie. Działy się same tragedie...Najbardziej dziwił cie brak kapłana...Jego emerytura musiała się zakończyć szybciej. Miedzy chaosem sytuacji Akane rodzi trójkę dzieci. Zmorę, Umarłą oraz Arlekina on był pół zmorą i umarłym. Zyskał szybko miano wybrańca iż przez niego nagle wszystkie zmory padają na kolana nawet Bóg Borin. Ponownie zwykła książka potrafiła cię zaskoczyć. Znikniecie dzieci zmartwiło Amy, a najbardziej śmierć Profesora. Wojna się rozkręcała, Matthew stał się głosem rebelii przeciwko Elein, bardzo niebezpiecznej władczyni. Kid uwolnił się z jebanego lustra. Piłeś wtedy wodę, predko ja połykasz, by wyrazić zdziwienie. Powiedziałeś co myślisz, Kid dokopie teraz ojcu. Najpierw Bożek zainteresował się sprawą krainy. Wskrzesił Aarona od wtedy Amy kocha Kida, wspólne wino i wiele do obgadania czekało Aarona z swoją ukochaną. Kid wraz z wybrańcem wyrusza do walki o swoją krainę. Mijają trzy miesiące w krainie mroku zaś w krainie śmierci tylko 3 dni ciężkiej walki z ojcem Kida. Arlekin pokonuje Boga śmierci, a Kid zjada jego duszę. Bogowie odczuli ogromna stratę. Prędko zwołali zebranie na temat Kida. Dowiadują się, że Bóg Śmierci gwałcił córkę a syna zamknął w lustrze. Wtedy zniesmaczony tym co robił Death potwierdzasz słowa Arlekina "Zajebał bym go jeszcze raz". Siostra Kida czuła się bezpieczna w objęciu Arlekina znów AWWWWW na cały dom. Kolejny chory ship twojej przyjaciółki. Kid wbija z wybrańcem w tok wojny. Aaron i Matt wypierali wrogie klony Elein z terenów krainy mroku. Gdyby Kraina upadła ta rządziła by wszędzie...Nagle zjawiła się z sterowcami zniszczenia. Amy nie dała żadnych szans umarłym zaś ty postawiłeś na nadzieję. Miałeś rację! Wszystkie zmory ruszyły do walki, sterowce spadały jeden po drugim. Walka trwała dość długo. Jeden klon Elein został pokonany najgorsza była maszyna zagłady...zniszczyłaby stolicę gdyby nie atak wybranych! Ostatni cios zadaje Kid. Maszyna spada na stolicę...Gdyby nie Escanor maszyna, by zabiła wiele osób. Escanor ginie...Znowu wielki płacz w pokoju przyjaciółki. Ta wtula się rycząc jak głupia. Wszystko zakończyło się pogrzebem i rozdaniem medali przez Marcusa i Arię. Aaron ostatnimi słowami wzruszył nawet ciebie. Kraina Mroku znów jest jednością. Zaśmiałeś się, że nie będziesz więcej łamać kości za kolejną księgę. Amy zaśmiała się i pocałowała cię długo namiętnie. Szkoda, że wbija wam dziadek do pokoju. Krzyczy radosny, że odwiedził go jego dobry przyjaciel. Kogo zobaczyliście? ''